High Ho Silver, Away!
by LabelMeDead
Summary: It started with my stupid infatuation with my best friend. A series of drabbles.
1. Toxic

A/C: Well, here is it. The oneshot Periousmetalmetalshipping fic. Any ideas for oneshots are welcomed! Seriously. This is what is for. And if it weren't for author _lilacbird _this wouldn't even exist.

Warning: Yaoi, Periousmetalshipping, Huntershipping, GoldXSilver

I don't own pokemon. I just play the games and watch the anime and read the manga.

* * *

To giving.

That's what he was. A selfish less little fuck, with his dark brown eyes, emo looking hair covering half his god damn face. Him and his yellow and black baseball cap hat, his tight red shirt and white shorts that barley fit him, walking around cities with his tiny little Cyndaquil like he was the fucking major of the god damn place. He wasn't prefect, yet he beat me at everything I did. It was nerve wreaking on my end.

Yet, every time he bet me he never rubbed it in, he always praised me for getting better at training my pokemon, but he would always say something stupid after he beat me.

"Treat your Pokemon with love and respect."

Of course I huffed and ignored him when he said that. It wasn't that I wasn't giving my pokemon any love and respect. I showed them that all the time. I feed them and I gave them time to themselves, hell I even let them sleep next to me at night. What the hell was I missing?!

"What the hell do you mean, idiot?" I growled at him. He only smiled softly as if my growl was _cute._ What the _fuck._ My growls weren't _cute._ Yet he _smiled_ at them. What a dumb fuck.

"How about we start traveling together? Maybe you'll see what I mean as you watch and fight double battles with me. What do you say? Are you up for it?" He said, smiling like the idiot he was.

"Have you lost your mind? I don't need someone to teach me how to battle. I already know how. Do you think I'm ignorant or something?" I said, each word coming out of my mouth with vemon. I wasn't stupid and that stupid dumb fuck is still _smiling._ I should have gone over there and smack that stupid smile of his face. _Stupid. Dumb. Fuck._

He made me so freaking angry and I don't really get this mad at someone, but my god he makes me what to shoot babies. And that's bad. How the hell can he get such a reaction out of me? I usually just ignore people. He drives me crazy.

"I didn't say you were stupid. You're far from stupid. You're just lacking in social skills and I think you need to work on them. What a better way to do that than traveling with me? I could use the company and training and so could you." He said, gently as if I was a raging bull that he had to calm down.

"Tch, whatever. I guess I'll come with you for the time being." He smiled and helded up a thumps up in my direction, I turned my head the other way to hide the blush that rose up on my face.

A freaking blush?! How the hell can he do that to me?

"Aww, is the big bad Silver blushing?" He said as he slung his arm over my shoulder in a friendly manner and then…and then…

He kisses my cheek and whispered in my ear; "A guy like you should come with a warning."

I felt my blush grow deeper as a stood there in complete and utter shock.

Gold, the Boy would was so giving and smiles at everything.

Gold, the boy who I pushed ever so not gently when he tried to talk to me while I was watching in on Professor Elms lab.

Gold, the boy who made me go apologize to the Professor for stealing his Pokemon.

Gold, the boy with the emo hair that covers half of his face with his hair.

Gold, the boy with tight red shirt, the yellow and black hat, and white shorts.

Gold, _the_ _freaking boy a penis._

Just fucking kissed me.

Silver, the boy who hates everyone and everything except pokemon and power.

Silver, the selfish bastard.

Silver, the boy who had a feeling to punch babies.

Silver, the walking travesty.

What the _hell._

So I did the only think I could do in this situation. I pushed him and kicked him and walked away in a huff.

"And you should come with a sign that says, "F.A.G"." I yelled as a walked away, but I couldn't help but smile on the inside.

"Wait, Silver, I'm sorry!" He said as he picked himself up of the ground and ran after me. "Forgive me?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked the other way, "Whatever, let's just go." I heard him laugh as he pulled me in a bone crashing hug.

"Let go of me you freak!" I yelled, trying despretely to get him off of me, but my attempes were fruitless.

"No can do!" he yelled back, rubbing his cheek up and down on my back.

And Gold was like that the whole ten miles to the Pokemon center. I almost pulled my hair out.

I should have said no.

To giving, that's what Gold was and he was good at it to.

* * *

There you have it! Review and give me ideas!


	2. Camera Shy

A/C: Here is another one-shot, filled with utter CRACK. I'm serious. I really hope you enjoy, it was really fun to write.

I can't believe this only took me three days to write. Usually it takes me forever to write things…I'm like super proud of myself right now.

Anyway, requests for future one-shots and dribbles are still welcomed. Don't be shy.

Warning: Contains more yaoi than I have ever written in my lifetime. Periousmetalhipping. Humping, alcohol, and dancing. Don't like don't flipping read.

Disclaimer: I'm still not owning the awesomeness that is pokemon.

ENJOY! and review!

-----

When Silver gets drunk, he tends to do things that are completely and utterly uncharacteristic for him. When he gets like that, I tend to run the other way, but I couldn't seem to do that now. What he was doing this time around was just…too funny.

Usually when he's drunk, he throws fits and throws things around his apartment, causing holes and dents in the walls that I would have to repair later while he was pasted out and lying in his own vomit (which I would have to clean up later to). This is why I tend to run the other way. He always has an annoyed and irritated look on his face and growls at anybody that looks or walks his way, but never throws tantrums like a child like he does while drunk.

But now…he was being…sexy. That's the only word I think of to describe the scene before my eyes and it was really turning me on.

The only other time Silver was drunk and did something funny was when he was seventeen and had had three bottles of pure alcohol. He went around on his left knee asking random beautiful women to marry them with a ring he had found in a garbage can. Why someone would throw away a ring is beyond me.

Of course the women would scream at him, call him a pervert, slap him, and call him a piece of trash. You know the things that lovely women usually do when a nerdy, skinny looking guy like Silver would even give them the time of day.

Not that Silver was unattractive; he was a guy people would call pretty. I'd agree with them, because to me he's so much more then pretty.

He's drop dead sexy.

Silver wasn't fat by any means, anybody that would call him fat or chubby or even _thin_ seriously had to get there eyes examined. I was thin, Silver was bordering on anorexia looking, not that he was anorexic. He ate like a pig on a summer's day, he just never seemed to gain any weight, but the muscles that he had from exercising on a regular bases made up from it.

Again, Silver has a hot sexy body; him and his ginger red silky hair that fall down to his broad shoulders, his long thin legs, and tiny waist that barely fit in his pants.

And that hot sexy red haired beauty that I love so much was doing a stripper tease on the table in the kitchen, sing to the song, _In this club_ by User and shaking his butt. I didn't even know that he knew that song and here he was singing and _dancing _to it on the table with me sitting on the chair watching him. Trying with everything I had _not _to get a hard-on.

Yet, here we were on a Saturday night in the kitchen at three in the morning with Silver dancing and singing and drunk as hell. Why not join him?

And join him I did. I grabbed the side of the table and pushed myself up with my arms using my legs to hop up on the wooden surface. I wasn't use to being so high up off the ground so I had to catch my balance before I fell off the table and on my butt. It didn't help that Silver's dancing was shaking the table.

When I caught my balance Silver started to notice my presence and he stopped his dancing and started at me. I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head, "Can I join you?"

He pressed his lips into a fine line of concentration before answering,

_Your just a little bit camera shy, but girl you're still a star_

That was my favorite song. I thought he said he hated it and he was singing it to my face, something he would rather die than do if he wasn't so mashed. I just sang along, because I knew this might be the only chance to do something like this with him.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and continued to sing.

_I take the shot light always gives you stage fright. Wish this song would end right, wish you would stop making my head spin._

Was I in heaven? I must be in heaven or dead or dreaming a great dream. I pinched myself to see if it was a dream, like they did in movies, but was only meet with a stinking sensation that made it's through my arm.

I wasn't sleeping; maybe I was dead, because weather he was mashed or not, Silver would never even _think_ of _dry humping _me. And here he was, the man that wouldn't even kiss me unless I kissed him…

Dry humping me and singing _camera shy_.

_You'll play the love and I'll play the lead,_ he sang as I wrapped my arms around his waist to stop him from grinding up against me (against my very will, but I didn't want to end up having sex with him while he was drunk). He stopped singing and glared at me, his place made into a pout. He could be so childish sometimes.

I winked at him and continued, _So strike a pose and fake a smile, your coming with me._

Just as soon as it disappeared his drunken smile returned and kissed my nose and sung the next line.

And we were like that for the rest of the night. Singing songs, drinking alcohol and dancing on the kitchen table, Silver even took off his shirt and made out with me until he past out in my arms and threw up on my shoulder. I don't remember much after that, because of the alcohol I drank, but I remember putting him in his bed and cuddling up with him.

The next morning he beat the hell out of me and kicked me out of his room. Telling me to get a life and stop hanging around his house. I couldn't help but smile as he yelled at me. Only I would be able to see the side of Silver that he displayed last night and for that I was happy.

So happy I could die.

"I love you, Silver," I said through the wooden door of his room as his slammed it in my face. I heard him punch it before muttering quietly:

"I l-love you too."

I blinked in astonishment. Did he really just say that? Oh my fucking god, he did just say that! What's today, the seven of May? Yea, I think so, I needed to mark my calendar.

"Are you still drunk?"

"Dammit! You ungrateful basturd you! I take everything back. I could never like a person like you! How could you even think that?!" He yelled opening the door thrusting his finger in my face angrily.

I shrugged tucking my greasy bangs behind my ear and afford, "Wishful thinking or hearing rather?"

He stared at me for a short time and gripped my ears tightly smacking his forehead against mine. I gasped and fell to the floor, cradling my head in hands. He placed himself on my stomach and grapped my face, bring his face an inch apart in front of mine.

"Don't let it happen again," He said before letting go off my face and letting it fall onto the wood floor with a thud.

I smiled despite the pain in my head as he picked himself up off of me and walked back into his room, slamming the door behind him. Little did he know, he couldn't stop smiling or blushing while he said all those things.

* * *

A HUGE thankyou to those who reviewed,

tribble608, XyaoixheavenX, and my little Anonymous reviewer.

THANKYOU VERY MUCH. Your thoughts mean the world to me.


	3. Bear

_Hello again. This time I bring you a fluffy dribble inpired by a Roxas and Sora dribble I read._

_Warning: Yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I don't own the **idea** for the dribble. Have fun_

_Btw, This will be the last thing I write for Fanfic for a while due to the fact that my computer is going to crash anyday now. I just have a feeling._

_Words: 217_

* * *

Dribble #1-** Bear**

Meet Silver.

He's nineteen has red hair and is freakily skinny. He likes the color red.

Silver has secret.

And a big secret it was at that.

Silver owned a teddy bear. I brown teddy bear. The teddy bear was given to him by a friend when he was little. Around seven years of age.

Silver has another secret.

One even bigger than the first.

Can you guess it?

Silver named the teddy bear Gold. After the person that gave him the said bear eleven years prior.

Was Silver gay?

No way.

He was just Gold-sexual.

But don't ever tell Gold that, because Silver was also a very shy person.

A very shy person that shamelessly cuddles up to a bear named Gold and likes it.

A very shy person that shamelessly cuddles up to person-Gold while he sleeps in his bed.

And likes it, but only secretly.

"Do you still have that bear I gave you eleven years ago?" Gold asked wrapping his arms around the red head.

Silver grunted, half attempting escape from Gold's grasp, only to fail utterly.

"No," He lied, relaxing his body against the comfortable mattress while placing his forehead on Gold's firm chest, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He said pulling Silver firmly against.

"Idoit."

* * *

Thanks for the review everyone. See you next time!

**REVIEW~**


	4. Smiles

_A/c: I bring you a gift. Another periousmetal oneshot. _

_Summary: What use is a smile when there's no happiness behind it. That's were you come in, Silver._

_Words: 2,056_

_Rating: Strong T due to Silvers dirty mouth._

_disclaimer: Does it look like I'm owning it? No. I wish I did though._

* * *

_Ring_

No answer.

_Ring. _

No answer.

_Ring._

No answer.

_Ring._

No answer…again.

_Hello, it's Crystal. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. I'll call you back I soon as I can. So leave your name and number after the beep. _

_BEEP!_

The voice mail was so simple for someone as complicated as Crystal, it made no sense to the _very_ irritated boy who was staring at the innocent wall of his bedroom with murder just _dripping _off his small form. He was seriously about to kill someone if she didn't answer her god damn mother fucking shit faced retard phone. Yes, cut someone up and throw the body in the ocean, that way, nobody would be able to find the body. But instead of going through with his ideal plan for murder, he simply took in a deep breath and screamed in the phone.

"Do you ever answer this god damn thing? It's a freaking_ phone_ you stupid blue haired freak. You talk on it and send text messages, not just stare at it like it's a monster that's going to eat you." With a growl, he filled his black cheep phone closed and threw it across his room. He really didn't mean to sound so rude and insulting. God, he was acting like a freaking girl on her period. He really needed to control his temper before he hurts someone.

But that had all ready happen, earlier this afternoon, with his best friend.

_Gold._

The small boy who smiles at the littlest things; things like making people smile and just being there for them, it was quite irritating. Hell, he even smiled when someone insult him. He would smile, wave it off and say, "It's alright" while Silver would beat them to a blood mess until that called mercy. But this was different, he had made Gold cry and _that_ right there kids, _is a sin, and downright insult to God._

Because Gold was God, at least in the eyes of one called Silver, and he had been an idiot and let his anger get the better of him, causing the younger boy to _cry_ and _run all the way home._

Silver cursed himself to the fires of Hell.

There was a buzzing sound coming fun a pile of clothes that were lying on his floor. That had to be Crystal; it just _had _to be her. If it wasn't, he was going to go into lunatic form.

Silver got of his bed to pick his phone up, which was on one of his favorite shirts, and picked it up. For God so loved the rest of the human race, Crystal's voice boomed from the other line.

"_What the hell, Sil? What is wrong with you? You didn't have to leave such a hurtful message you, jerk. I was busy."_ She almost sounded like she was going to cry, but Silver didn't really give a crap right now. He had to find away to make up to Gold.

"I need your help." He said boldly, all of his pride being ripped out of him and politely thrown out the window.

There was dead silence from the girl on the other line as he waited for a reply. After about 24 seconds she responded. _"Don't move. Stay where you are, I'm going to call your doctor. It'll be ok Silver. I'll get you help."_

Silver slammed his hand down on his bed, growling like a rabid wild animal. "Crystal, _**shut up**_." He ordered, anger dripping off his voice. "I'm not sick and no I'm not crazy, so don't even do there."

"_Then what is wrong with you. The big bad Silver never asks for help. You must have lost your marbles."_ She really did sound concern about his well being. Maybe he really had lost his marbles. Now that he thought of it, he was a raging loony for even asking Crystals for _any_ kind of help what-so-ever.

"You know what? Your right. I _must_ be going crazy to even _consider_ asking you for help." He spat out maliciously

"_Ok, ok, sorry. What is this all about anyway? Why do you need my help or advice or what ever the hell it is that that you want from me?"_

He was silent for a moment. Should he really explain to her what he had done to her "Little baby flamer" and be killed for defiling the rule of the gods by insulting one their kind and _making _him cry? Rethinking his life from ages three and up, he began to wonder if it was enough to be consider dying with a good life. He really didn't think so. So what the hell did it matter. He was going to hell anyway, so might as well grab the ticket while it's dangling right in front of his face.

"I-ImadeGoldcry." He said quickly. Yep, he was on his way to hell alright.

"_Huh? Did you just say you turned a goldfish bi? Is that even possible? I thought they were like asexual or something. And what does that have to do with you needing my help? Do you need advice on how to have sex with a fish? Cause if you are, you've come to the wrong per-" _

"If you dare finish that sentence I can and will most defiantly kill you." He said, bring his hand up to rub is temple. She was so freaking infuriating and how in the _hell_ did she get goldfish sex out of that. Silver was starting to think that he was the sane one in this conversation.

"_Hey, don't get all death threatening with me. I can and will castrate you young man." _She said, but with a hint of teasing in her high pitched voice, _"Threatening aside, what is it that you said?"_

He took a deep breath, already ready for the punishment that he would be receiving from the female on the other line, and said clearly:

"I made Gold cry."

One second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds, and five seconds.

_**CLICK!**_

_Beep…beep…beep…_

**Great.**

Silver sighed; running a hand through is red hair that hung down to his broad shoulders before closing his phone. He got off his bed and nonchalantly walked into the hall way.

His distention?

_Dingdong! Dingdog! Dingdong! BAM! BAM!_

The front door.

"Open this door this _second_ you heartless piece of garbage before I _break it down._" A voice ordered, their voice hard with murderous anger. Silver just stood there in front of the door. There was no way he was letting her in the house now, not when she was this anger.

_BANG! __**BANG!**_

"Open this door now before I break your pretty face." Crystal ordered again.

"No." He said simply.

"_NOW." _She said, this time her voice becoming more stern as if she were talking to a misbehaving little child.

"Not until you calm down."

And the load constant banging on the poor defenseless wooded door continued. Seconds turned into minutes as the banging began to get weaker and very fruitless. When the pounding stop for good, he decided to open the door and let her in.

She stood out side with her hands on her knees gasping for air. When she caught her breath, she glared daggers into him. "Now, tell me what happened." She demanded, moving her way past him and into the cool house.

"Like I said, I made Gold cry."

She sighed and bit her lip, she wasn't in the mood to bury a dead body right now, so he could keep his life and his dick. "How?"

"I called him a, "whining worthless piece of garbage that doesn't know the meaning of the word 'self defense'." Silver said, becoming very interested in the shiny hardwood flooring of his living room. He looked over at Crystal who was flexing her fingers as to try and calm herself down.

He began again before she decided to burn down the house." I want to apologize to him and I need your help to do it."

"Why can't you do it yourself? You're the one to that caused it." She said matter-of-factly.

"Urg, because I've never said those words to anybody before. I don't know how to say it." He said, he was starting to get embarrassed and frustrated.

"Just say; "I'm sorry I called you want I did. Can you forgive me"?" She had a good point, well as good of a point that Crystal could have. "Just call him and tell him, or tell him to meet you somewhere so you can tell him in person.

That's it. She was crazy.

"If I can't say it over the phone, do you really think I can tell him to his face? If you do then you really are stupid."

"Hey, I'm not stupid. It's something you have to do. Do you want to be friends with him or not?

_No, I want him to be mine in general…_

Wait? Did he really just think that? No, he sure as hell didn't. He was a lot of thing, but homosexual he was NOT.

Or was he?

"Silver, are you blushing?" Looking up at the blue-haired girl standing in front of him he noticed that he was so caught up in his thoughts that he had failed to reply to her question.

"Uh, no. I was just thinking. Yes, I do want to be friends with him, to answer you question." Crystal tucked her hands behind her back, smiled and pointed at the open door. Since when was the door open? "Then tell him." He turned around to look at front door.

Gold was standing right there. Looking at him dead on a look of curiosity on his face; he looked so freaking cute with part of his bangs hanging in his face and the shoulder of the black jacket he was wear dropping off his shoulders.

"Tell me what, Crys?" He asked, slipping his house off and walk up to stand beside Silver. The said red-head shallow and turned to face Gold.

"To tell you that I'm s-sorry."

Hey, that wasn't so bad.

Gold blinked before pressing the back of his hand to Silver's forehead. "Are you feelin' alright?"

He could feel his face heat up at the touch and Crystal bursting into laughter on the couch she had sat down on. "I-I'm fine…"

"You sure?" Silver couldn't help but notice that Gold haven't smiled the entire time he'd been here. It worried him.

"U-uh, yeah." He stuttered, "You haven't smiled since you've been here. I'm the one that should be asking you that."

This time is was Gold turn to blush. He didn't realize he had been playing so much attention to him as to tell when he smiles and when he doesn't.

"Silly, what's the use of a smile if there's no happiness behind it."

"Are you happy?" He asked, curious as to know what really did make the boy happy.

This time, Gold smiled a genuine smile . It was one of the prettiest things Silver had seen in all his sixteen years of life. Scratch that, it was pretty; it was _beautiful. _Silver _never _used the word _beautiful_ before in his life. That was saying something.

He put pure rainbows and red sunsets to shame.

"Of course I am. That's were you come in." he said, moving foreword to press his lips against Silver's. There was a moment of shock and a gasp from Crystal before he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and returned the kiss.

"I truly do love you, Silver. No matter how crude you can be. I know you do it because you don't want people to walk all over me." He said as he pulled away.

"You know I'm not one for sappy things so I'll just say you're a dork or you'll have to caught the drift from there."

And Gold smiled again.

* * *

Please REVIEW. I'm kinda running out of ideas for oneshot. Please give me some.

Thankyou for reading.


	5. Cute

_Dribble # 2_

* * *

The first thing that popped into my head as Silver sat across from me with his arms crossed, his legs pulled up and tucked neatly under him, and his red hair throw up in a sloppy ponytail was:

He's so cute.

We had been dating for about three months now and Silver was still embarrassed about dating another male. He would finch and blush at my touch, but then would relax when I showed no signs of arousal or wanting to get into his pants. Honestly, I had never thought about having sex with Silver until about a week ago.

That's when the _dreams_ started. I didn't know that the human body could bend the way that Silver did in my dream or be so _vocal. _Every time Silver would called my name for something, my mind would always go straight to the gutter and I would walk around outside or around the apartment with a raging hard-on that I had to get rid of.

There was one time that I hugged Silver and I poked him from behind. He blushed as pulled away with an apology. He just shrugged and whispered that those things happen. That's one of the things I love most about Silver, he never judged people from something stupid, like poking his butt with your erection.

But, anyway, enough about that. Let's focus on this point in time now. December 24. Silver's birthday.

I had decided to take him to take him to one of his favorite restaurants in Goldenrod city. He promptly bolted out the door when I told him where we were going. He was so excited when he left, but now, he seems angry.

He had a scowl on his face now and had removed his feet from the chair and sat correctly. His elbow was resting on the table as his cheek rested against a balled fist. He was glaring at something to the left. I turned to look.

I was saw a man turned around in his bar stood, his legs her spread and he had a bottle of beer in his hand. When I made eye contact with him, he winked at me and stumbled over to the table were me and Silver were seated at. I cocked on eyebrow and turned to have to Silver. He was gritting his teeth, still glaring at the obviously drunk man heading our way.

I jumped when the upper body of the man's slammed down on the table. He rolled his head from side to side and stopped when he saw me. He smiled seductively up at me and grabbed my hand.

"Hey, baby –hic- you want to get down and dirty at my place?" He asked as he winked at me.

I removed my hand from his grasp. "No thank you. I'm here with someone else. So if you would kindly leave this table and find some else to have drunk sex with that would greatly appreciated."

"Well, poo. Alright then, but keep in mind my offer." With that he walked away, tripping over a few chairs on the way,

I signed and turned to look at Silver. He looked like he was going to murder someone.

"Silver?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

He glared at me. "Just fucking peachy. You?"

"What wrong?"

He blushed and promptly slammed his head down on the table. "N-nothing…"

I reached over and pulled his ponytail out. I ran my hands softly through his hair. He seemed to relax as I continued. "You can tell me, Sil."

There was silence for a moment for he answered. "That guy."

"What about him?"

"He was…" He didn't finish, but kept his head glue to the table. Could he have been jealous? No way, not, Silver.

"Were you… jealous?"

He was quite for about three minutes, taking deep breaths. I was starting to think he was going to hyperventilate. He finally picked his head up and grapped my hand. His face was about as red as his hair.

"And what if I was?"

My heart practically skipped a beat. "Aww, I reached for his face and softly pressed my lips to his. He stiffened for a second, but relax and kissed me back. I pulled away, his face still in my hands and whispered in his ear, "You're the only one for me."

"Idiot."

* * *

QUESTION! Would you all like me to continue this dribble in the next chapter and have some smut?

REVIEW IF YOU WANT SOME PERSIOUSMETAL SMUT.


	6. Disgusting

disclaimers: They suck. You know I don't own it.

* * *

"Here are you Pokemon and your room key. Have a nice stay." The pink haired nurse said with a smile. She handed me my pokemon back and gave me a silver key.

"Thanks," I muttered. "How many Pokemon can I have out, again?"

"As many as you have with you, just don't bring out something as big as an Onix around the center. There's a training area in the back if you would like to good there." She offered, pointing her finger to the door behind her.

"Alright, I'll do that. Thanks."

"No problem, have fun."

I grunted in response and moved past her, opening the door that lead into the training area. I then released my pokemon from their balls.

"Stay in this area and don't run off, alright. I'll be sitting over there on the bench to make sure nothing happens. Go have some fun." They all ran off to the open area, well all but Sneasel who curled up next to me on the bench, tucking his claws in towards him so they wouldn't cut me. I was a bit worried about him, really. He had been sleeping a lot lately.

"Are you feeling alright, Sneasel?" I asked the dark bluish pokemon. It looked up and smiled at me.

"Snea!" It said, rubbing its face into my thigh. I sighed and titled my head back over the bench, staring at the orange-redish sky, getting lost in my thoughts.

In all seriousness, it's disgusting. The things that he does that make me blush or hide away under a near by object, weather it be a rock or a bomb or even a piece of Ponyta shit. When he smiles, I fell like I have to run the other way. When he gets rid of the spiders that I hate so much, he makes my heart flutter and my stomach flip because he _cared_ enough to get rid of something that scared me.

Wait. I'm not scared of _anything,_ what the hell am I saying? I'm not _scared_ of those hairy eight-legged freaks. I just… don't like them. Gold was the one scared of them…

GAH! Why can't I think about something without thinking about him? He's changing me and it's _disgusting. _

"Silver?"

I jumped at the sound of my name. Why did I just do that? I lifted my head only to see Blue running up to me, a bright smile on her face. Sneasel pricked at the sound of her voice and leaped of the bench and ran over it to her. She held her arms open as he jumped into them. She smiled and embraced him tightly against her, Sneasel returning her gesture.

Still holding on to Sneasel, she walked over to the bench where I sat, watching them. She positioned herself next to me, shifting Sneasel so he was lying on her arm as she rubbed his belly.

So _that_ was why Sneasel liked her so much. Heh,

After a moment of silence she turned to me, the same smile plastered on her thin face. "I thought it was you. No one seems to have hair quiet as red as yours, Silver."

I blushed, running a hand through my hair awkwardly. I hated when people commented on the color of my hair. "Eh," I said, looking away from her and watching my pokemon play with one another.

"So," Blue began, she stopped petting Sneasel for a second to tuck a stray piece of brown hair behind her ears. Sneasel growled lightly at the sudden lack of rubbing. I pinched his foot in warning and then he growled at me.

I glared at him, "_Sneasel,_" I warned. "Behave or no more Blue." I commanded sternly. He looked at me offensively before cuddling up to Blue's chest. I jumped and quickly moved him. I pulled him into my lap, pointing a finger at him.

"_Bad!"_ I pointed to Blue's chest and then back to him. "You don't touch that, it isn't nice." Sneasel ears drooped as he looked up at me in apology. Blue was laughing beside us.

"It's alright, Silver. He's a pokemon. It's not like he _knows_ it's not a place to touch." She smiled at Sneasel softly, padding her thighs. "Come here, Sneasel, it's alright." Sneasel looked at me in question. I sighed, nodding.

"Snea!" He yelped as he leaped into her lap, landing on his feet so his claws didn't cut her legs. He sat down, his arms crossed and putting his weight against Blue's stomach. She resumed rubbing him as she turned to me.

"So, how have you been?" She asked.

"Good." I replied.

"Have you seen Red or any of the others lately?" She asked, bring her legs up to the bench, sitting on them Indian style. Sneasel rolled into the dip of her legs, laying on his back.

"No, I haven't been around anybody for quite some time." I said gazing out at Kingdra who was shooting a water gun into the air at Murkow. He chirped a little before driving down at her. I smirk at there playful antics. How Kingdra would dive as soon as Murkow got to close. She was making him frustrated and it was amusing to watch.

"Why not?" Blue asked. She sounded like she was bit concerned. Maybe she thought I was going to turn back in to the old Silver that she knew back when we were kidnapped by the Masked Man.

"Training." I quickly said. Liar. I was thinking about my feeling s for stupid Gold. He was driving me insane and he wasn't _even here!_

I turned my attention from my pokemon to Blue. She was looking at her hands that were resting on Sneasel stomach. She looked a bit… upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder in concern. She didn't answer and after awhile, I didn't think I was going to be getting a reply, but she did.

"So you haven't heard about what happened at Mt. Moon?" She asked. It seemed like it hurt her to say that.

"Look, Blue." I said, taking her hands off Sneasel and holding them in mine. I regarded her with seriousness. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." She shook her head at me, smiling sadly.

"No, I have to tell you. You need to know." She said.

"You don't_ need_ to do anything that's hard for you to do."

She signed, picking up Sneasel and handing him to me. He looked at her in confusion as I plucked him for her arms. She pulled her legs up to rest her head on them. "Red and…" She trailed off, pulling her legs closer to her body.

"And who? Did something happen?" I asked.

"Gold." My heart sunk right there. With the way she was acting, something really bad must have happened to them. And Gold…

"What about him?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Their in the hospital." She said, lifting her head up from her knees to look at me. There were tears starting to in her eyes. I stared at her in disbelief. Oh God. Gold was in the hospital…

Fuck.

I stood up from the bench, Sneasel falling from my lap and landing on the ground. I bit my tongue to try and keep myself from yelling at her in worry. "What happened?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"They were hiking up Mt. Moon looking for Clefairy for Professor Oak and feel from a cliff…" She was starting to cry now.

"…How high up were they?" I asked. Please don't let it be to long of a fall. Please.

"…I'm not sure, but enough to give them both a concussion." She said, wiping the tears off her face.

"They fell on their heads!" I yelled, losing my self control. I starting pulling my hair with frustration, or maybe it was worry. I don't know.

She nodded. Once she calmed down, she took my poke balls and returned my pokemon to them, while I was pitching a fit. She came up from behind me and wrapped her arms around my torso as I kicked the fountain.

"Silver, calm down," She yelled, gripping me tightly. "I haven't even told you the entire story yet." I calmed a bit, but she didn't let go of me.

"You let go." I said, titled my head back to look at her. She had her face buried in my black jacket. She shook her head. I laughed dryly. "Why not?"

"…Because it gets worse." She mumbled. I forze. What if Gold…didn't make it…I couldn't take it…he had to be alive…

"…Alright." That was all I could choke out. We stood there in silence before she said anything.

"Gold might be in a coma."

…

…

"_**FUCK!"**_

It was a good think she was holding me, because I absolutely lost it. I couldn't do anything with her latched onto me though or I might have hurt her. I took to destroying the fountain again. I'm surprised I didn't break my foot as I stomped on the hard marble multiple times.

When both of us had calmed down enough I release Murkow and Blue and I flew to the hospital in New Bark.

* * *

Red was in horrible condition, but Gold…

He was another level of horrible. He was unconscious, for one, while Red was not. Red was sitting up in his bed looking out the window. His arm was in a cast, and bandages wrapped all around his head. But Gold, Jesus, he looked like a mummy. Like Red, his head was bandages, but you could see blood stains on Gold's. Both arms were in a cast and rest on his stomach. He had IV's hocked up to him and a heart monitor.

Red did not. He was just sitting there. Staring out the window, like nothing in world was world.

I wanted to beat the hell out of him, but for now, I would have to settle for a death glare. A murderous death glare that I hoped would kill him.

Blue elbowed me in the side gently, gaining my attention. She jumped slightly when I looked at her and I had noticed I was still glaring. "Sorry."

She didn't say anything as she when up to the bed Gold was lying on. She ran a hand over his face gently (which made me jealous) and tucked him in more. She then when around to Red, he didn't pay her any attention though as she took is tray and walked out of the room.

I took this chance to talk to Red.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

He turned to look at me, his expression blank and empty. "…I'm in a hospital."

"No shit. Really?" I said. He just continued to stare at me. "Look, that's not what I meant. Why are you just sitting here, looking out the window? You look like your about to jump out of bed and leap out the window to your death."

He didn't answer; he just looked past him to the other boy across from them.

And that was when Gold heart monitor went off, sending the entire floor into a tizzy.

That was the day that I saw Gold die.

And it was also the day I saw him be brought back to life.

He had regain consciousness a week after they had brought him back. I never left his side. I sat there and held his hand and as time went by and Gold was discharged, there was a sudden change in things.

Gold had told me he loved me.

And I couldn't help but give him a bone crushing hug, smothering the him. It wasn't because Gold had told me he loved him, it was because he was _alive_ to say it.

The words, "_I love you, too."_ Were whispered into the wind as our lips meet.

If disgusting meet that you could be this happy, then I guess...I could deal with that.

.

.

.

_._

_fin_

* * *

Wow, that was fast. Anyway. I will continue the previous Drabble, but as a oneshot sepert from this. And thankyou _lilacbird _for telling me I spelt Drabble wrong. Now go write another chapter for _Leaps and Bounds. ;D_


	7. Delightful

You know what's good?

Silver letting you take his virginity and him actually letting me touch his body without much of a fight.

You know what sucks?

Silver abruptly avoiding you and biting your head of at the drop of a hat.

The sudden change in Silver started about six weeks ago. I had to run an errand for the professor and I didn't come back for least two weeks. When I had got home, Silver went completely crazy. Sure Silver had a temper that was quick to trigger, but it's not like him to get mad when he knows the circumstances. The errand was all the way in Sinnoh for God's sake. He knew that before I left. Yet, he still got mad.

I had let this incident slip, thinking that Silver was just under a lot of stress, but when he would go from giving me the cold shoulder to practically smothering me to just being his usual shy self, that's when I knew something was up.

I had researched his 'mood swings' on the internet. Some of the things that had showed were ridiculous and left me laughing. Like Silver could have a period. Ha. Or have a baby. For one, Silver was a _male_. He lacked the organs need for child birth, let alone the body structure for it.

So I settled on bi-polar disorder.

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

"He kicked you out of the house _again?_" Crystal asked. I held my cell phone to my as I walked threw the park. Silver's mood swings were really getting out of hand. This was the fourth time today that he had kicked me out. I wasn't worried about relationship though. He would come looking for me in a little while anyway and would apologize for being a butt, which was still out of character for him to do. Silver apologize? Who would have thought it?

"Yeah," I said, find a bench in sit on. I looked up at the sky. The clouds were getting over cast and grey. I really hope it doesn't rain soon. I didn't want to be stuck out here while Silver was in the house all dry and cozy. "But he will probably come back and get me like he's been doing all day."

"If he's going to keep kicking you out, why don't you just come and stay with me and Soul? We have room for you if you need it.

"Naw," I said. "I'll be fine." I didn't want to come in between the two of them, Soul and Crystal I mean. Sure they were friends right now and sharing a house and paying rent together, but there was something there between the two of them that I thought was more than friendship. Well, at least of Crystal part, because she had already told me that she kinda had a thing for Soul, but she didn't know if it was genuine. With the way that she falls all over her and just can't seem to take her eyes off her when I'm around them, I'd have to say her feelings are genuine. I just hope that Soul feels the same way.

A similar situation was happening with Blue and Green. Green had a little crush on Blue, but Silver refused to let him get around his older 'sister' and Silver refused to believe that Green's feeling were genuine, but I believed that they were. The way he looked at her was similar to the way I use to look at Silver before I told him how I felt about him and God knows that I love Silver and would do anything for him.

And the Silver that I love so much wouldn't stop kicking me out of the house whenever I made him mad. Something really needs to be done about this.

Isn't love just grand?

"Alright, well if you ever need someplace to stay, you keep my offer in mind, okay?" She said.

"Will do." With that we both hung up. I sat on the bench for a moment longer before getting up, putting my phone in my pocket and existed the park. It didn't seem like Silver was coming to get me this time or any time soon and those cloud's were getting darker and darker and I could hear faint sounds of thunder in the distance.

As I walked, I pondered on whether or not I should get Silver to take medicine for this supposed 'bi-polar' disorder. I don't think he would be the same Silver if we did that. On the other hand, he would stop getting pissed so easily. But what if it wasn't bi-polar disorder rand he took the medicine when he didn't need it. What if Silver really was…

…_Pregnant? _

I shook my head, slapping my cheeks. That's not possible. There has to be some kind of logic to the way he was been behaving lately.

When I got home, Silver was no where to be found. I looked in the kitchen, the living room and in our bed. No Silver.

"Silver!" I called out. I heard a bang come from the bathroom and I went to go see what the cause was. Silver was leaned over the toilet, cradling in head in is head. There were beads of sweat running down is pale face as he panted and let out the contents of his stomach. There was a bar of soap of the floor. It was dented in one place and I realized that he had thrown the bar at the door to gain my attention.

It worked. I rushed over to him, pulling his hair back in my hand, while my other went to rub his back gently.

"Fuck." He moaned out once he was done. He fell back into my lap, titling his head back on my shoulder. I let his hair fall over my shoulder as he took deep even breaths.

"You okay?" I asked gently, shifting him a little and wrapping my arms around his middle.

He answered me with a moan and tucking his head in the crocked of my neck. I slid my arms under his legs and picked him up. He wouldn't get any better by passing out on the bathroom floor. He didn't protest as I did so. He just kept telling me to stop walking so fast. I wasn't walking fast at all though…

I kicked up the door to our room and gently set him down on the bed. I quickly went into the bathroom to get a cool wet rag to put on Silver's head. He protested at little saying he was fine, that he just needed some sleep, but I got him to cave.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, leaning down on my knees while running my hand through Silver's hair. He shook his head before closing his eyes. It didn't take him long before he fell asleep.

The evidence was just continuing too to come and smack me in the face, but I refused to believe that I was gotten him, _Silver_ pregnant.

In-freaking-possible.

…But…stranger things have happened.

* * *

It turned out that Silver was, indeed, pregnant.

_Delightful._

I'm going to be a daddy.

* * *

YES, I went there, bitches. XP

I, inuliedelfen, was hit with this idea at 300 miles an hour when my sister made me go get her pads at wall-mart.

Lovely, isn't it?

Oh! I forgot to disclaim something last chapter. Silver's fear of spiders belongs to _lilcabird._ Sorry!


	8. D ducky

A/N: The setting in this is set in the Fanfic _Leaps and Bounds, _sometime around were Silver gets in a 'fight' with Gold's mother about her marrying again. So keep that in mind, a fanfic about another fanfic. I'm so freaking cool, yo.

I don't do disclamiers anymore. It's fanfiction, dumbass.

* * *

_Drabble # 3_

* * *

Silver stared at the rubber object.

The rubber object started back at him. It was just so fucking innocent floating around in the lukewarm water that he sat in. So yellow and… _cute._

Cute his fucking ass. It got to see Gold…

_Naked…_

Silver wasn't jealous. He didn't get _jealous._ Only the weak got jealous and he wasn't weak.

He was just having an intense dislike for the rubber ducky, or maybe it was hate. He didn't know and he didn't care. The only thing he knew was that _nobody_ could see Gold naked.

_Nobody._

And that was when Silver ripped the stupid bath toy apart and flushed it down the toilet.

"Have fun swimming in the sewers you stupid rubber jackass." Silver said with sly smirk on his face. He picked up the towel he had brought with him and wrapped it around his waist. He then left the bathroom and the over flowing toilet.

Gold came home about three hours later. The first thing he did was give Silver a peck on the cheek and made his way to the bathroom. He emerged from it a few minutes later with a wet yellow blob on his hand.

"Silver," He said walking over to were he was sitting on the couch. He was lying on his back, the remote laying on his small stomach.

"Hm?" He replied.

"Would you like to enlighten me on why the bathroom is over flowed and my rubber duck his torn to pieces?"

Silver's heart skipped a beat and he turned on his stomach, putting his face in the sofa's pillow to keep away from Gold's gaze.

"Silver," Gold said again.

"I ripping it up and tried to flush it." Came Silver's muffled reply.

"And why would try to do that?" Gold asked.

"B-because…it got to see you naked…?"

Gold didn't say anything else. He just patted Silver's head and skipped back to the bathroom, throwing away the duck on the way.

* * *

School starts Friday, so updates will be slower they have been.

Review! Please.


	9. Smile

His smile, his laugh. They were never the same. They changed their appearance when in front of other people.

I don't remember when I had started taking notice of his features, it just happened one day while he was hanging out with Crystal. I compared his happiness from when he was around me to around his other friends. He always seemed happier when around the others.

It hurt to know this, but I didn't expect anything more from him. I was just happy that he was happy.

Though I would never admit that to anyone else, not even Blue. Although I knew she already knew. She knew everything. She cared about herself. I mean who would want to hang out with someone that had a massive chip on his shoulder?

No one.

It never bothered me until I realized my new found feelings for Gold would not just go away with time.

That's when I decided that it was time that I needed to get things together.

For Gold's sake and for my own.

The day he kissed me was the greatest day of my life. I was nice to feel that someone in this world loved me.

And I loved them too.

* * *

Yeah yeah. I know I haven't written anything in awhile, but fear not! I'm bumping the rating up to **M.**

Preverts know why. ;D

Review if you want me to update faster. I already have the next oneshot written and it is MUCH longer.


	10. Water

"_She was just plain Jane and her name was, Annie."_

_._

_._

_._

The mission was simple.

Make Silver see just how beautiful he really was. Gold knew that was going to be tricky. There was nothing simple about it, because he had known Silver since forever ago, but Lyra had just meet the red head.

"Just what is so hard about doing this, Gold?" Lyra asked, her hands placed on her hips. Gold looked down at the grass below him.

"Just trust me on this. I've tried this before, and it didn't end very well…" The minute the words had left his mouth, he regretted saying him. He looked up at Lyra quickly. He could feel his stomach drop at the smirk that stretched across the brunet's face.

"Ah," Lyra began, bringing her hand to her chin her face giving off a looked of amusement. "I knew you had a thing for him. I mean, with the way you look at him and all, anybody would know. That's why you're perfect for this mission." She dropped her hand to her side, giving Gold a terrifying sweet smile before pushing him foreword. Gold lost his footing and fell straight into the creek that Silver was bathing in.

"I told you so…" Gold muttered nursing the big red hand print on his face. He had his eyes closed the entire time, but Silver still hit him and it wasn't even his fault. Now he was left walking behind his group like some creep stalker.

Looking at Silver's butt.

He really did have a nice butt.

At this point in time, Gold did something really, really, _really_ stupid.

"Nice ass, firelocks!" He shouted. Silver froze in mid-step.

It took Silver three hours to unfreeze and find his so called friends that had left him behind. He took it upon himself to give Gold that broken arm.

After all, that's how he showed Gold his love.

* * *

Hey Guys.

Has it really been two mouths? Is it really almost 2011? Holy Jesus.

Sorry for disappearing on you guys for so long. School kicked my ass. Fer Sure. I also have a job, so kudos. The lemon is in the works. It's happening, but when things calm down and I'm in the mood for porn. XD

On that note. I'm thinking about a multi-chapter fic for Gold/Silver. This is what I got so far.

Summary: When you start your Pokemon journey, you expect lots of things. Seeing new Pokemon, meeting new people, and making new friends. What you don't expect is having a stoic asshole to come flying out of the sky and land on your head. Meet Silver. The boy Gold falls in love with.

Pairing: Gold/Silver, Silver/Gold

Rating: T

Gerne: Adventure/Humor/Romance

It's a re-telling of the games and the manga. So theres nothing similier between the two expect there are Pokemon.

Review or PM me with ideas that you want in either this story or the Muti-chapter story.


	11. Hair Dye

It started off with people making fun of Silver's bright red hair.

It ended with Gold receiving a punch in the face for saying that he would give anything to look like Silver and have his beautiful red hair.

This caused Gold to wonder just why his boyfriend insisted on punching him in the face every time he would throw a complement in his general direction.

Like, for example, when they had first meet, Silver was just sitting in a park bench. He was trying to fix something with duck tape, so Gold really couldn't be put at blame for the redhead's epic cuteness. He could remember the first thing he had ever done and said to his stoic asshole.

He came up from behind him, reached his hand out and ruffled his hair. "'Sup, carrot top? You're looking mighty cute." (1)

_Smack._

It was love at first punch, really.

And this is the reason as to why Gold dyed his hair red.

This is also the reason Gold had the redhead below him and was currently molesting him.

This lead to Silver saying, "This feels like masturbation." Gold couldn't help himself; he laughed, this was his intention after all. Hence, dying his hair red so he could look at least a little like Silver. Plus, Silver had admitted to masturbation.

Yeah.

Their relationship was anything but normal.

* * *

Guess what?

The lemon is next. I should have it up by thins weekend or next weekend.

(1) The carrot top comment goes to _lilcabird. _Now go read her awesome story _Leaps and Bounds._


	12. Love and Hate

.

.

.

He was tired.

He loved Silver, he really did, and he always would, but he didn't think he could continue a relationship that had no future.

He stopped him in the hallway, his hands placed on the redhead's wide shoulders and his head resting on his chest.

"Do you love me?" His voice cracked against his throat. Silver said nothing as he gripped Gold's hair and yanked his head back. Gold gasped in shock at the action.

"I hate you."

The words were like a bullet to his heart. He could do nothing but stand there.

"But," Silver continued as he dropped his hand from Gold hair. Gold stumbled back as Silver took hold of his wrist, "that was then." Gold could feel his face heat up as Silver has Silver closed some distance between them. "This is now." His gripped tightened as he clamped his lips over Gold's. Silver lips were like ice as they moved against his own lips. He gasped for breath when they parted.

"I would like to think you love me," Gold said, leaning forward so he could place his forehead to against Silver's. "but this is enough for me."

I was in that very moment in time that Silver began to realize that, perhaps, he did love Gold after all.

But don't tell him that. Gold would have a field day.

* * *

I'm aware that this is not porn, but I have myself in a pickle.

I lost said porn.

I'm am _not_ re-writing that_ bitch _either. I'll type it when I find it and then post it. Sound like a deal? Good. Moving on.

If you have read Leaps and Bounds, then you realize what this Drabble was based off of.


	13. Bromance

"Basturd."

"Dumbass."

"Soul sucker."

"Brain Killer."

"Hey!"

Silver's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You started it, don't get mad at me."

Gold glared," You know, you didn't _have _to come Silver."

Silver ignored his best friend as he continued to read his book, pushing his glasses up his nose and laying back on his black haired friends bed.

Gold seriously thought that Silver was drop dead sexy in glasses. He would like to kiss whatever higher power that made Silver legally blind.

Silver was like, a fucking walking boner ragger.

Awesome.

"Silver."

"Gold."

"Ha! Well, would you look at that, our names are names of metal. Aren't we flipping cool." Gold exclaimed as he pounced on his friend.

"Ak! Get the fuck off me you freak!" Silver demanded as he planted a well aimed kick to Gold's stomach, sending him flying off the bed.

"Hey now, such hostility is seriously not necessary. I'm a freak with a plan."

"Fuck you."

"Gladly."

Aw, the wonders of unrequited, one-sided love, but Gold would settle for the bromance.

* * *

Guess. What.

I found the porn, but I'm to lazy to type it, plus I have an adult in my presence. So, I'll get to it when I get to it, m'kay?

I've been watching FAR too much South Park.

Anyway, I'm working on some oneshots for this right now, because I'm sick of these short ass drabbles. Review and tell me which one you what up next.

_Choice one:_

Of all the things to fall in love with, he just had to fall in love with Silver's mug shot, but not only that, he's planning to pay bail for the redhead as well. Humor

Note: This is the idea. I have no idea how to write it though.

_Choice two:_

He was a singer, he was a dancer, he was everything, but then he looked at Silver's sister the wrong way. Humor

Note: This one will be epicly LONG.

_Choice three: _

He tried, he really did, but he just can't seem to get it right. Angst. Silver's point of view.


	14. Sexually Retarded

"Silver," Gold's voice whispered as he entered the bedroom. I opened my eyes and sat up. My jaw nearly drops from my face to the covers at the site before me. Gold was shirtless, his slightly toned chest stripped bare of anything in the clothing department. He has his arms crossed over his tan chest as he started me down like a hungry animal. My eyes, slowly fell down the length of his torso –which was far to long for a guy, mind you- and stared at his open jeans. I could only thank god that he hadn't walked into the room naked. I looked away from him as I could feel the blood gathering on my face.

"Hm?" I answered as I laid back down, throwing the thick blanket over my head in the process. It was quite for a moment and then I heard Gold sign and began walking over towards the bed. Did he really have to drag his feet? That was just making me even more nerv-

Manly, I meant manly. I'm not nervous. Me, Silver, nervous? Yeah right, don't assume such idiotic nonsense, you moron. Fuck you and your damn assumptions.

Anyway, I felt my heart- _lungs_, dammit I said _lungs_ you retard, _lungs_- jump and bang themselves against my rip cage as Gold stopped at the edge of _my_ side of the bed. Are your lungs even in your rip cage? I don't know, but if Gold didn't move, my foot was going to have a major muscle spazium and spaz all over him. Hopefully in his pretty boy face.

Fuck, I didn't just call him a pretty boy. Shut it.

I about had a heart attack as he lifted the cover from cover my face, my body tensed and I buried my face in my pillow as I saw a glimpse of his face. He was freaking smirking.

To sum the night up and skip all the embarrassing parts, I'll just say that Gold and I had sex or fucked, or did the horizontal tango, whatever you want to call it. How he managed to do such, I don't know, but it was quite the experience. I learned that lubricated condoms suck, the lower part of my body can bend in ways I didn't know it could, anal sex, at first, feels like a bullet was shot up your ass, but it was worth it.

The aftermath was a mess, but we were bother to lazy and worn out to clean up and change the sheets. I don't think Gold minded as much because I told him I loved him.

Not in a romantic mushy way, mind you. That's for pussies. He told me he loved me and I told him to fuck off and let me sleep and that I fucking loved him too.


	15. Good Day

It started with idiotic, mindless, and a clearly insane infatuation with my bestfriend and the sound of Silver dropping his fork to the floor in a _clack _and looking at me like I was a madman_. _

Perhaps, I am.

'Cause Silver is my best friend.

"Are you serious?"

Yes.

"You have _got_ to be fucking with me, Gold."

No, but I would _love_ to, god forbid.

"I don't know if have noticed this, but _I am a male,_" He began, gesturing to himself. "_and you are a male._ Balls, penis, sperm, pros-"

I held up a hand, cutting him off. "Silver, I know the male anatomy as well as the female anatomy. So please, don't go there."

Silver crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in the chair he was currently sitting in. He glared at me. "That still doesn't change the fact that we are both _men_, dammit."

I sighed, running my hand threw my hair, before standing up.

I knew this was a bad idea.

I didn't look at Silver as I walked out of the café. I didn't turn when I heard him call out my name. I didn't stop as the cold air burned against my cheeks. I didn't stop.

I _couldn't _stop.

I didn't know how far I had come, but when I finally snapped out of the daze I had been in, I was surrounded by nothing but white.

God dammit, why the hell did I have to make such a stupid move while we were in Snowpoint city?

I really am a retard.

"Frostlass," I mumbled, "Come out, please."

In a split second, Frostlass broke free from her _pokéball, appearing before me, hovering in the air. She seemed to be unaffected by the rippling winds that blew against her. She was an ice type, duh._

I, on the other hand, was not use to this kind of weather. Granted, I did get myself stuck in a blizzard, but dammit, I'm from Jouto. We don't get freaking winter.

"Lass," My Pokémon questioned, looking at me with concern. I smiled weakly at her and she hovered over to my side. "Frost?"

I laughed dryly. "I'm fine." I said threw chattering teeth. "Do you think you can calm down this storm for a little bit?" She nodded and circled around me in happily. She then began to sing. Slowly, but surely, the storm began to calm down.

"Thank you, Frostlass." Was the last thing I said before everything went black.

___Everything word that was spoken sounded distant, yet it was like they were talking right to me. I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't._

_"__Gold!"_

___Silver? _

_"__Frostlass, what happened?"_

___It was Silver._

_"__He fainted; he called upon me to help him get out of the blizzard he was stuck in."_

___Wow, since when could she speak telepathically? _

___I felt like I was being lowered and then I felt something press up against my chest._

_"__I got him from here, Frostlass. Thank you."_

_"__I am not returning until I know he is well."_

___Frostlass?_

_"__Fine. Do as you like."_

_"__If you summon one who knows the fire that could be of help."_

___Silence._

___And then._

_"__Flamethrower."_

All my senses came crashing back to me at once as the fire embraced me. Granted, it wasn't a powerful attack, but it was something. I sprang from where ever I was, screaming.

"What the fuck!" I yelled.

"Water gun." Silver.

After that, I was socked to the bone. I opened my eyes after a moment, staring up at the ceiling. Frostlass was hovering above me.

"Frostlass." I began, "Thanks."

_You are welcome._ I saw here eyes glow and was lifted from the floor. I was floating. I saw Silver glaring at me from out of the cornor of my eye as Frostlass began to circle around me in joyfulness.

"Dick hole." Silver, snarled. Frostlass promptly shot an icy wind attack at him.

I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but laugh, grandma, forgive me of this sin, for you said to never find happiness in another's pain.

"Just what the fuck are you laughing at?" Silver growled, running his hands over his snow covered face. He shock his head like a dog when using his hands to get the white substance off him proved to be to difficult.

"You," I deadpanned.

There was silence in the room for a while. I watched Frostlass as she began to sing and dance around me. Me, still hovering in the air above Silver.

"Frostlass," I started. "I don't want you wearing yourself out by using psychic like this. You can set me down."

"Lass…" She mumbled in disappointment.

"Don't worry, you don't have to go back in your ball if you don't want to." With that, she slowed lower me to my feet and directly flew up my shirt, her head pocking out under my chin. I smiled down at her, as I waited for her to get comfy.

"Isn't she, you know, cold?" Silver asked from the bed he was sitting on. I stuck my lower lip out and shook my head.

"No, she actually really warm." I stated.

"Hm."

Silence again. I let out a sigh and crossed the length of the room to climb in my bed, Frostlass was already should asleep. I turned on my side, looking at Silver.

"Are you still mad at me?" I was a bit taken back by the question.

"No, I wasn't mad." I said, lifting myself up on my elbow.

"You hesitated."

"I was surprised buy the question."

"Why?"

"Because, I thought you were the one mad at me for telling you what I did." I said.

"Gold…" Silver began. "I honestly could never be mad at you for something like that… I mean… uh… shit."

"You don't have to say it, Silver, I know. The feeling isn't mutual. I can liv-"

Silver shot up and bolted to my side of the room. The gripped his hands tightly on my arm. "I never said that, Gold. I never said the feeling wasn't mutual."

"But, I thought-"

I was cut off by Silver grabbing my face and smashing his lips against mine.

Besides being stuck in a storm and almost freezing to death, I have to say:

That was the best day of my life.

* * *

60 reviews, guys? 21 alerts and 32 favorites.

You guys are awesome. Thankyou so much.

REVIEW. Let's see if we can reach 100! If not, oh well.


	16. Mental

**Mental;**

There were times in this life were Silver would began to question his sanity. Don't get him wrong now; he is most defiantly not in the category of the people who are labeled as 'crazy'. Now, Silver is quite ingenious and many people-such as Gold- would suck one in public just to have the super awesome brain that Silver contains within in his head.

Silver says that if Gold would just pay a bit more attention to the things that are going on around him, then he would get somewhere and (hopefully) stop mooching off of Silver. When Silver brings this statement to the table to be analyzed, Gold replies with: "Huh, we aren't dissecting anything, are we?"

To in which Silver replies: "You really are _faaaarrr_ too retarded to insult."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Gold inquired.

"Exactly what you think it does, pretty boy." Silver deadpanned.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"More or less, yes."

"You are such a dick." Gold grumbled as he stood up from his warm place on the floor. "Sometimes, I wonder why I even became friends with you in the first place." Silver continued to look at the computer screen in front of him, ignoring Gold's comment as the boy left the room.

Sometimes, Silver wonders how the hell he was be able to get a job as a pokemon teacher. He had hated the teacher he had while growing up, he thought that teaching someone about pokemon was downright stupid and whoever came up with the idea had some serious issues.

So, Silver was a hypocrite. Sue him.

And apparently, he had issues, but he already knew that. That is why he questions his sanity after all. So Silver sat there and sat there and sat there just staring at the open browser doing nothing.


End file.
